


Accident

by furiouskitten



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Bad Fic, Bad Puns, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouskitten/pseuds/furiouskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru can't control himself when he sees Mai in an itsy bitsy teeny weeny bikini.  (BadFic, PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is BADFIC written for a workshop for the Midwest Fandom Congress. The prompt given was "Accident." There are lots of euphemisms. You have been warned.

The first time they had sex, all the windows on the fifth floor shattered. Damned PK.

It had been an accident, of course. Noll hadn’t meant to lose control, he’d just—.

Mai had started it, if they were both honest. She’d announced that she was going to the pool, then had emerged from the bathroom several minutes later in the skimpiest bikini Noll had ever seen. It barely covered her boobs, let alone her ass! His teacup split in two in his hand as she spun before him.

“Do you like it?” she asked, blushing slightly.

Noll let out a hiss as he suddenly registered the hot tea in his lap. Mai hurried to grab a towel and help clean him up. He tried to stop her, but her hand was there, touching him and the tent in his trousers – he let out a soft groan.

She stared at him. “Are you okay?” Then her eyes moved down to his lap and she gasped. “Oh no! Is that your cell phone?” Her rapid brushing of his crotch was not helping at all.

“No,” he managed to say, “it’s not my cell.” Her tits were so close—screw it. Throwing his arm around her neck, he yanked her down into his lap and kissed her hard. They’d kissed before, of course, but not like this. Their tongues battled for dominance, and eventually he won.

“Naru,” she groaned. “Is this—was that—?”

“You really are an idiot,” he replied. “Yes, I have a hard-on thanks to your bikini, which you should take off right now.”

“Not unless you take off your clothes first,” she retorted, backing up off of him.

He let out a growl, but immediately pulled his shirt over his head. His belt followed In short order, then his socks.

Mai leaned down and kissed him again. “Are we really going to do the diddly do?”

“If you want to, yes. Otherwise I’ll be in the bedroom taking care of this.” He stood and began shucking his trousers while Mai admired the lean musculature of his torso. She stood with her hands on her hips, which pushed her small, pert boobies out and at attention. Speaking of attention—her eyes were instantly drawn to the very obviously eager little Noll in his boxers.

“Someone’s eager to see me,” she joked, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. Then she dropped down to her knees and pulled his boxers down in one go before enveloping his loverod in the warm, wet cavern of her mouth.

He almost came then and there. Luckily, he managed to hold himself off on weakened knees until she decided she’d had enough.

Mai released his manroot with a pop, then took it in her hand to lead him into the bedroom. “I think you were going to fuck my brains out?”

“That won’t be difficult, seeing as you have very few already.” He lifted her and tossed her onto the bed before climbing up next to her and very slowly untying the bikini covering her pleasure casino. Then he dove right into the feast. Her love cave was soaking wet, and he ate his fill, plunging his fingers in and out until she came, screaming his name.

“Naru… Oliver,” she breathed as she came down from her climax. “Fuck me. Do it.”

He said nothing, simply plunged his sausage into her moistened casing so hard that her head hit the wall. She let out a squeal of pleasure, then another one as he drew back and plunged in again.

“Naru, Naru, Naru,” she repeated like a mantra—just like her head hitting the wall. He shifted downward, pulling her with him. She didn’t need to lose any more brain cells.

Soon he could feel the tightening in his nuggets that meant he was about to cum. “Mai,” he said, “I’m going to—!”

“Inside!” she cried. “Make me pregnant!”

He let out a groan, bending over and thrusting harder, his face buried in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of strawberries. Mai came with a scream, and as her well-lubricated pool of sex clenched around him, he got off a few more quick, short thrusts before cumming himself with a shout… and the shattering of glass.


End file.
